Ambal
BACK TO HOME BACK TO TOWNS Ambal: The city of Ambal, located in the most western of the kingdom, is an ancient city, founded in 3088, long before Tyrsfal. It is known for his rich history and beautiful architecture, in addition to its museum in the city center that saves valuable relics of bygone ages. . . . . History: The city of Ambal, located in the most western of the kingdom, is an ancient city, founded in 3088, long before Tyrsfal. It is known for his rich history and beautiful architecture, in addition to its museum in the city center that saves valuable relics of bygone ages. History: The territories where lies Ambal as the old stories tell were occupied by wild orc tribes, they dominated all territories to the south of the river Ulban (separating the old reign of Ambal the region Gardynor and Northlands .) The orcs had lived there thousands of years and always be at war with all that was not like them, was the prince Aulyr, eldest son of Raidar II of Tansflyr,who led the first campaign against the orcs, in the year 2763 before Tansflyr's fall. Aulyr marched to the orcish lands with an army of 200,000 men, making also an alliance with Adyla, queen of the Amazons, forming a company of 300,000 warriors, was well as the famous wars for Artham "the wars for the world" began. And which lasted more than over 300 years against the orcs, culminating with the human victory in the year 3088 before the fall of Tansflyr, survivors orcs were finally expulsed to the depths of the earth, and there they lay forever. The Cyclopses also had broad participation war, making a alliance with humans, as they had fought the orcs for centuries, was after this alliance on the end of the war, both forces (humans and cyclopses) made a peace treaty, where neither humans nor cyclopes can enter into the realms of the another, and if was so, violators would be killed immediately by any of the two kingdoms. This allowed Cyclopes them to continue their autonomy until the present day, all the kings of Tyrsfal have respected the treaty. It was in that year (3088) that construction began and was the foundation of the city. The songs tell the descendants of Aulyr were who founded the kingdom of Ambal, existing with his autonomy for 750 years without major wars or conflicts until the War of the Fire, when the kingdom was conquered by Raidar III, king of Tyrsfal and dissolved. Then Ambal passed to be one more city of the empire of Tyrsfal, responding to it with his troops, supplies and taxes. During the war the palace Gricklin was destroyed, which is lamented to the days until today, having been reputedly the most beautiful palace that ever existed on earth. Instead Raidar used the bases to built the governance of the city, where the governor now resides, also disarmed and destroyed much of the original walls that; in case of war or a threat, Ambal will be more vulnerable and strategically attacked first, so Tyrsfal would have more time to prepare his defense and the capital and the king would be more protected. BACK TO HOME BACK TO TOWNS